When Rose Petals Fall
by darkangel9314
Summary: After Elena is brutally beaten and raped she must learn how to cope with hat has happened to her and learn how to be herself again with the help and support of her friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

When Rose Petals Fall

Chapter 1

Elena cried in her pillow. She just wanted to forget this awful night. She just hoped she didn't wake her parents she would have no idea to explain her appearance to them. She had no idea what she would look like the next time she looked in the mirror. Would it show the violation that her body had just gone through? She only had one way to find out. She would have to look at herself in the mirror.

She let out a sob as she crawled off her bed careful not to make a huge thud that would alert her parents. The last thing she needed was to explain that she snuck out and that this happened . They would never let her out again, but maybe after what happened to her tonight that wouldn't have been such a bad idea.

Elena clutched onto her sore ribs as she quietly made her way to the jack and jill bathroom that her and her brother shared. She just hoped Jeremy wouldn't wake up. She didn't want to explain this to everyone. All she wanted to do was forget about all this. She needed to forget about all this. She wouldn't let him win. Not if she had anything to say about it.

She turned on the light and gasped at what she saw. Her face and body were covered in bruises and her lip was swelled from where he had punched her and forced himself into there. She wished she would have bit it off. She wished she could have fought back. She hated him for it and she hated herself for it. She slid down to the floor and cried. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know how to go on from here.

She cried on the floor until she had no tears left as she turned on the water in the bathtub. She turned the water on so high that it would be scolding. She didn't care if she burned herself. She had to disinfect herself. But no matter how hard she tried to scrub and scrub her skin raw she couldn't get the image out of her head. She cried as she got out of the bath and changed into her new clothes. She had to go to sleep.

Maybe when she woke up she would realize that this was all one big nightmare and it wasn't real unfortunately she knew this wouldn't be the case and she knew as soon as she woke up she had a long road ahead of her. One that she didn't want to go through but had to try. Because she wouldn't let him win. She couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose Petals Fall

Chapter 2

Elena took a deep breath as she stared at the outside of the school. She wasn't sure what all happened the night of that party, but she knew that at her high school no matter what she did she was in for a good bullying session by one of the school's top bitches. But she was ready for it. She wasn't going to let anyone bring her down after one of the worst nights of her life and if she saw him tonight there would be no way she would be silent. She wasn't going to be a victim in this. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that this was tearing her apart from the inside out.

Looking around to make sure that the cost was clear, Elena walked up the steps to the school and was immediately hit with the fallout. Whispers followed her as she tried to make it to her first class, but her attempts were flawed when someone shoved her into a locker.

"Hello, fresh meat, what were you doing sleeping around with my boyfriend?"

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Rebekah would think that after how wasted she was last night.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She said narrowing her eyes.

Elena was seriously tired of this. Rebekah didn't know what happened at that party and neither did anyone else and she wanted to keep it that way. So instead of talking to Rebekah she shoved her off of her and shoved her back into the locker. She saw a hint of fear in Rebekah's eyes before it was replaced with rage.

"Don't ever touch me again. You got that?"

She let go of Rebekah and walked away. She had to get out of there.

"You're dead, Elena Gilbert, Dead!"

Elena turned around and narrowed her eyes at Rebekah.

"We'll see about that."

Elena smiled leaving Rebekah to wonder why the hell she stood up to her in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rose Petals Fall

Chapter 3

Before the rape Elena could never figure out what was worse than a nightmare until her memories proved to her that they could be a lot worse. It had all started as soon as her head had hit her pillow that night. One moment she was in her black sweet bliss and than she was in her own personal nightmare.

The night had started off like any other night, she was at a party like every other Friday night just drinking and having a few good laughs with a couple of close friends before someone in the corner caught her eye. She had never seen him before at school and something about him seemed to intrigue her more than the boys at her own school.

"Who are you gawking at?" her friend Caroline asked as another person came by with s round of shots.

She took one as Caroline downed hers. Caroline loved getting plastered while Elena loved to take her drinking slow. There was no real reason to rush Liv's parties usually lasted all night and she loved revealing in it. As well as quite a few guys.

"Not that it's any of your business, but there's this new guy over there and I may or may not be intrigued."

Caroline looked at the guy and smiled.

"That's Kai, He's Liv's older brother. From what I heard he's back from college for a little while."

"What for? Isn't it like the middle of the semester for them?"

Caroline shrugged as if she couldn't;'t care less about why he wasn't in school. Elena had to admit that it did make him more intriguing. And this year she had promised to be fearless, so after handing her drink to Caroline she walked over to the guy giving him her world famous Elena Gilbert smile. Luckily he seemed intrigued by it.

"Hi I noticed you over there and I realized that we haven't met before. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Hi Elena, I'm Kai."

He shook her hand while she gave him a small laugh. She knew it was very cliché but she didn't care she really wanted to make an impression on this guy. And it seemed like it was working one minute they were talking and having a nice time and than the next minute they were upstairs in a room kissing. She had to admit that he was a good kisser but something was amiss. He seemed a little too perfect.

Elena stopped the kiss and chuckled slightly as his lips moved down to her neck. She had no idea what he was thinking about doing, but sex was the last thing on her mind right now.

"I should probably get going." she said stepping away. There was something off in the atmosphere.

"Seriously. You can't go right now. We were just getting to the fun part."

"Well I have to go make sure my friend is okay."

Elena tried to leave but he just shoved her further into the wall. Shit. How was she going to get out of this one.

"I'm pretty sure she can handle herself." He said giving her a kiss only she didn't find it as thrilling as she did the first time.

"Come on. I just want to leave. I don't want to right now."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck did you come with me up to my bedroom anyway?"

"I just wanted to make out for a while. I didn;t want anything more than that. What do you take me for a slut who just gives it away to anyone. "

"Could have fooled me."

Before she knew exactly what she was doing she slapped him across the face. She expected to react differently but instead of just calling her a bitch like guys usually did he punched her in the mouth making her split blood but that wasn't all that he did. She cried and begged for the next thirty minutes as he violated her every which way that he could. He was relentless and cruel and all she did was cry but no one ever heard her. No one was coming to her rescue.

When it was all over and he had left she laid there crying thinking about what had happened to her. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but it did happen and she had to get out of there so taking a deep breath she got out of the house and made her way home hoping no one would see her.

Elena awakened with a sharp intake of breath as tears streamed down her face. The memories of him poured through her as she clawed at her skin. She grabbed the nearest object and threw it to the wall as she slightly screamed into her pillow wishing that this would all be over.


End file.
